This invention relates to a nut and more specifically to a nut which is formed from a blank without tapping the blank.
A nut having only a single thread convolution which is formed by a pair of punches is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,832,972. The single thread convolution has an extent which is less than one turn. The thread convolution is formed by using a pair of punches. The punches force metal along the sides of a cylindrical opening through the center of a blank to flow radially inwardly into the opening. The resulting nut has only a single thread convolution which is formed by shearing metal progressively along the side of the central opening through the blank.
Nuts have also previously been formed by thread tapping operations. It has been suggested that the nuts which are formed by tapping operations could have thread convolutions which extend for less than a full turn (see U.S. Pat. No. 3,314,326). It has also been suggested that thread convolutions which extend for a full turn, could be used in association with thread convolutions which extend for less than a full turn (see U.S. Pat. Nos. 689,555 and 800,190).